


Part Machine

by Shelby77gt



Series: Give me your Word [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alone, Army, Autobots - Freeform, Cars, Lamborghini, Machine - Freeform, Military, NEST - Freeform, Pain, Surgery, Trucks, computer, damage, i can see things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby77gt/pseuds/Shelby77gt
Summary: LCPL Taylor can see things most other can not. Her brain is part computer, an experiment from when she was younger. She does her best to keep it a secret, but it isn't until a certain Lambo twin is caught with in a deadly position that she has to break her cover or the Autobots risk losing one of their best fighters.





	1. Computer Glitch

"Ratchet!" I call as I run into the medical bay. 

"What do you want?" He yells from the other side of the room, his back turned.

"I need to speak to you...in private." I ask as I reach him and finally come to a stop.

He stops what he's doing and turns. I watch his optics focus down on me, then zoom in on my name and rank. I watch the small tiny gears work in his optics. 

"Lance Corporal Taylor. Have we met?" 

I saw this coming. 

"Probably not. I work on the other side of the base, but I have been on some missions with the Autobots. But that doesn't matter. I have something to tell you and it might be life threatening, it's about   
Sunstreaker." I whisper the last few words.

He gives me a curious look and thinks a moment before setting a servo on the floor. I carefully step on and he lifts me to his desk. The mechanisms of his servo move like clockwork to bend the rest of his fingers forward, so I can slide off. 

"What has Sunstreaker done now?" His tone nonchalant. This is going to be harder than I thought. 

"He hasn't done anything and that's the problem." His eyebrow raises at me, clearly not understanding. 

I let out a huff and continue. "You are just going to have to trust me when I tell you this. I can't tell you how I know." 

If his eyebrow could rise any higher it might fly off his helm. 

"There is a damaged portion of his spark chamber. He's in serious pain but won't say anything. I don't know why nor do I care. I only know he needs immediate medical attention. You have to do a deep scan on him." I plead to the medical officer. For a few moments he doesn't say anything. 

"Even if your right, how do you know this?" 

"I just told you I can't tell you why?" I growl. "And you can't tell anyone who told you this. Just forget all about this conversation and fix your Autobot." 

He scoffs at me, "You clearly don't know Sunstreaker, I can't just tell him to come in for a deep scan with just an assumption." 

I clench my fist. 

"No, I don't know him, nor do I need too. I am just a mechanic for the non cybertronian vehicles. This is just something I know, and you need to take a look before its to late." I start to walk to the edge of the table. 

"Do you mind?" I gesture for a servo down. 

Ratchet complies and brings me to the floor. Before I walk away, I turn to him. "Please, I beg you, don't tell anyone that I'm the one who told you. If it wasn't life threatening, I wouldn't have said anything."   
Before he can say another anything back, I run out of the room. 

I keep my head down as I rush through the halls of the Autobot part of base. I move quickly, stay out of other soldiers' way. I don't usually come to this side of base, honestly, I try to avoid it. I'm tired of all the information that pops up when I look at the giants. I can usually turn it off, but no with these guys. My mind continues to go nuts around them. I wish it would stop. 

"Watch it fleshie!"

I stop in my tracks at the deep growl that came from above me. I almost have to jump out of the way as Sunstreaker drops his gigantic foot to the floor, not caring that I was almost underneath it. I look at him and see the snarl on his golden face. My mind spasms again and the errors show up. I quickly look away and run away. I need to get back to my station. Where my trucks don't case my mind to go haywire. I can still feel the bots stare on my back as I continue my run. 

"Lance Corporal Taylor, where were you?" Sgt Tyme asks as I stumble into our bay. 

I catch my breath before I speak. 

"Sorry Sgt. I was in the head. Chow didn't agree with me." I grab a file out of the wall mounted file holder. 

"Do you need to go to medical?" He asks hovering over me as I look at the file. 

"No, Sgt. Won't happen again." I promise and walk away around him and continue to the jeep I'm assigned too. 

"Taylor, you need to lighten up. Its' okay to get sick." He sends a charmed smile my way. 

"I got work to do, Sgt." I hear him sigh but his footsteps head the other way. 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and focus on the task at hand. The jeeps stats show up before me. Nothing out of the ordinary for a jeep after a run-in with a Decepticon. So, I get to work, taking care of the most obvious, don't want to look like I know things or that I have magic powers or something. I can't help but laugh at myself. If only they knew. 

*---------------*

I hear hard boot steps coming up behind me. I set my tools down and grab a rag from my back pocket. I start wiping my hands as I turn around. I look up and see shiny. I immediately stand at attention. 

"Good Evening, Sir." 

"At ease, soldier." 

I move to parade rest, staring straight ahead. He comes and stand in front or me. It's major Lennox. I can't stop thinking about all my past mistakes, but I have none that I know of. 

"Lcpl, relax, please. I just want to talk."

I look at him, unsure how to relax. My eyes move back and forth before I bring my hands to my side. 

"Can I help you with something, sir?" I ask. 

"Not necessarily, but you can answer some questions." He walks past me and leans against the truck behind me, arms crossed. 

I bite my lip, then turn around. I give a small nod, ready to answer. 

"Did you talk to Ratchet earlier today?" I knew this was coming, the second I laid eyes on him. 

"Doc can't keep a secret." I can't stop the statement leaving my lips. 

"He only told Optimus and I. Sunstreaker doesn't even know you saved his life. Which I want to know why you don't want anyone to know?" He pauses for a moment, waiting for my answer. At least he didn't tell everybody. 

"So how did you know?" A glint of humor shines in his chocolate eyes as he goes straight to the next question. 

"I just had a feeling." I keep my eyes straight forward. 

"A feeling? You don't even work with them," I frown unsure how to answer. 

"Well I was on the last mission with them. Something seemed off with Sunstreaker when we got back." I want to say it's a lie, but it is close to the truth. 

"You drove one of the hmmwvs. What aren't you saying?" He stands tall, towering over me. I feel myself shrinking under his stares. 

Nervousness washes over me. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. 

"Um...I can't tell you how I know sir." my shoulders slump forward.

"Why not?" He takes a step closer to me. 

"Please, sir, I just can't" I say as I take a step back. 

"Well I can't force you. I do hope you tell me your secret one day. Maybe it would help save other lives." He moves towards the door. 

"I wouldn't bet on it sir." I whisper under my breath. 

"When do you pick up, Lcpl?" 

"Not sure yet, sir. Haven't hit the score yet." I look up at him. His hand of the door frame ready to walk out. 

"Next month, Sir" Right on time, Sgt Tyme says proudly as he struts in. I wonder how much he heard. 

"Can I see her SRB, Sgt?" Lennox walks over to Tyme's desk, eyeing me down, I do the same. 

"Sure, Sir." He hands over my records without question. 

I can't help but glare at him a little. Major Lennox then walks out with an unmistakable grin on his face. I snap my eye back to my Sgt then back to the door, pointing to and from, unsure what to say. 

"There a problem, Taylor?" He asks, not looking up from his paperwork. 

"No, Sgt." I say through gritted teeth and go back to work.

I still have two more trucks to work on. The next truck I start on, makes me groan. The poor thing needs a whole new front axle, I don't even need to turn on my scan to see that, the whole front wheel is bent on an angle. 

"That one I'm going to have Andrews do, it need a whole new front axle and wheel hubs. Replace the headlamps then go to the next one. It just needs one and rear taillights." 

"Ay, Sgt." I roll my eyes as I walk the opposite way as him. 

If I want to keep my secret, I need to play dumb. So that's what I do. Andrews won't be back until tomorrow. Oh well not my problem if they want to wait. Putting in new lamp assemblies won't take me   
long. I'm sure then, Sgt will just send me home. Well to the barracks anyway. This is my home. I got no where else to go. I swear if we were to get disbanded or I get discharged, I don't know what I will do. I have nothing to go back too. Where I used to call home, is covered in ashes. 

After finishing my work and writing up my reports, Sgt sends me to the barracks as predicted. Instead of heading straight there, I head to the cafeteria. Something I always do. Get food, go to room and eat alone. Always. I know some of the guys tried to get me to hang out, but I don't need anyone finding out. It's easier for me to be alone in this. Sgt Tyme is probably the only one closest to me. And he doesn't even know. As I walk into the cafeteria a few guys wave in hello. I wave back. I'm not mean. I still am friendly with my fellow soldiers. I have to rely on them if we go to battle. I grab some food to go, a nice hot cup of coffee and head out. I've been here long enough that no one tries to stop me. 

*--------------*

It has been a week since I helped Sunstreaker. Not that he knows. Which thank god he doesn't. I avoid the Autobot hanger at all cost. Its easy when you don't work there. Though I have been starting to see Major Lennox more often. It's making me nervous. I don't like it. I do my best to keep my focus on my work. Every once and a while, he walks into my platoon's bay, just standing there watching me. He doesn't focus on me, but I feel his eyes on my back. I know he's there for me, just trying to be sneaky. 

Today I, unfortunately, have to be on the Autobot side today. It is our platoon's turn to train with the Autobots. I have tried everything to get out of this, except actually dying. My Sgt had to drag me over there, literally. So, now I'm holding a fake weapon, trying hard to not look at Ironhide as he teaches us how to down a con. 

"Taylor pay attention. Just because you fix vehicles doesn't mean you might not have to fight a 'con." Ironhide shouts to me. 

I snap my head to him, and my eyesight is clouded by errors. Some reading red, telling me its in dire need of repair. I don't know much about the Autobots to know if it really is important. Ironhide seems fine, so I need to just ignore it. 

"Taylor, your turn. Don't let me kill you." 

Well that's reassuring. I try to follow the instructions, but the transcriptions make it hard to see. 

The next thing I know, I'm thrown backwards. I land on my back and I'm seeing stars. 

"Your dead." I hear Ironhide shout at me. 

I wish I was dead. 

Then someone is looking over me, "You okay, Taylor?" 

Its Major Lennox, of course. I try and sit up quickly, but dizziness takes over me and I grab my head to stop the spinning. 

"He threw you good." He adds holding out his hand to help me up. 

I grab hold and let him hoist me up. 

"Thank you." I say under my breath. 

When I look up I see Crosshairs standing behind him. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you on that epic fail." 

Lennox looks up at him, "Really, Crosshairs?" 

"What that was the best throw I've seen from Ironhide, it's like she wasn't even paying attention." The bot started to laugh.

I growl in response, but its hard to point it at him, when I can't even look at him. I want to scream up at him, but it would be no use. I do send a glare his way. Then something catches my attention. I zoom in on his inners of his neck. A line pops out at me. Shit that doesn't look good. It looks twisted and something looks stuck in it. I may not know anything about the Autobots, but I know enough to know that the line should not look like that. 

I shake my head and look away from him. I can feel him looking at me, staring, probably confused at why I was staring at him. 

"Ay! Soldier why you looking at me like that?" I hear him shout. I don't say anything at first. 

"Ay I'm talking to you!" His voice gets lower and angry. 

I want to turn and scream at him. I want to tell him to go see Ratchet about that line, but I need to choose my words carefully. 

I turn back at him and say, "You should probably go see Ratchet about that kink in your neck. Looks painful." I look up quickly to see his optics glower at me in hatred. I'm so dead. 

"Why you little..." 

"Crosshairs why don't you step aside." Lennox quickly intervenes, "What is going on in your head soldier?" He turns to me and asks, as well as hearing the warning. 

"I'm not kidding he needs to see Ratchet. It looks like there is a kink in his line." 

I leave him standing there questioning my words. I just hope he listens to them. I carry myself and my weapon to the area my group has moved too. They are in front the twins and the triplets. Training with them is all about speed and agility. Basically, just how to move quick when cons are coming after you. This one has always been the easiest for me. Because of the computer part of my brain I am able to easily calculate their next move and get out of the way quickly. I just have to make sure I don't look up at them. I just can't wait for this training to be over. I'm so done. My head still hurts from being thrown to the floor. 

*--------------------*

Lennox just called me to his office over on the Autobots side of base. I have no idea why. All I know is I really don't want to go. I'm shaking as I walk. It's going to cause chaos in my head and I'm dreading it. I can't turn off my system. It doesn't seem to recognize the Autobots as sentient beings. Living metal. It drives me insane. I now stand in the hallway right before the hanger. I'm afraid to walk in. I can hear the Autobots talk and training around the corner. The majors off is all the way on the other side. 

Then the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I slowly turn around. Electric blue optics meet my silver-blue eyes. 

"Boo!" The bot shouts at me. 

I hold my screech in and keep a straight face, all while trying to get all the notifications and errors to stop. 

"Aww. You were supposed to scream and run." The silver bot pouts. 

I haven't had much interaction with them, so I'm not sure how to answer. Either way this bot is very fascinating, his readings are almost identical to Sunstreaker's. I want to reach out and touch his face plate, run my fingers over the seams. 

"Sideswipe! Leave her alone." The order comes from Ironhide walking close from behind me. 

This is Sunstreaker's twin. As he rises I recognize him now. 

"I was just trying to welcome her." Sideswipe rolls back a bit. Finally giving me some space. 

"Welcome me? I've been stationed here for over a year. I train with you bots once every two months." I cross my arms, trying to glare at him through all the readings. 

"Oh, I know I would remember seeing you." Sideswipe says gleefully adding a wink as he skates off. 

"Taylor?" Ironhide asks, I nod in agreement as I turn around. 

"Lennox and Optimus are waiting for you. Don't mind Sideswipe, he is always a pain." 

I give a nervous grin and follow his large footsteps. Keeping my head to the floor is the only way for my mind to clear, but it almost causes me to run into Ironhide's foot.

"Taylor!" 

I hear my name and look up to see Lennox on a very tall platform. 

"Come up." He waves me over. 

"Yes, Sir." I immediately reply and start my climb up the stairs. 

Other Autobots besides Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide, leave the hanger. I think I know where this is going, and I don't think I'll like it. 

"Okay, so, we need to chat about how you knew major things were wrong with the two Autobots you saved. I read your SRB, nothing popped out at me. How?" Lennox starts. 

I stand there, four Autobots and an officer staring at me. 

"I..."

I don't know how to tell them. I don't want to tell them, but it looks like I can't hide my programing anymore. I have to look away from the bots, error after error keep popping. Either they need serious work, or I need something done with my head. I want to tell them, because what if it is important. Ratchet probably can't see any this unless he does a deep scan. Maybe its because of my lack of knowledge. Everything my programming knows about vehicles and anything machine probably things everything is wrong with them, just them probably moving the way they do. I'm probably wrong. 

I don't realize everyone is staring at me until I hear someone clear their throats. 

"Taylor? Are you alright?" Lennox puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, I want to shy away, but I feel it would be rude. 

"I'm fine, but" I look quickly up at the Autobots then back down. 

"But what?" Lennox asks. 

"Is there a way to have this conversation in a way where I don't have to look at them? Nothing against any of you. You will understand once I explain." I quickly add after my question, upon seeing the confused looks Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide's face. 

"Autobots, holoforms." Optimus orders.

Lennox and I head down the stairs. the sound of gears hissing, hydraulics moving head my ears. It's a beautiful sound. I wish I could listen to it more often. 

Once at the bottom, four men stand before me. One is wearing a lab coat, a red polo underneath, sporting glasses and blond hair with green and red highlights. The next one is wearing a silver vest with a blue tie, looking fancy and a black pair of slacks, he's ready for a party. Also pair silver-blue sunglass over his eyes. The third man is wearing all black. His hair even black. Weapons attached to him and magazine pouches around his waist. The scars on his face are very prominent. Then the last man is taller than the others. He stands with authority, wide shoulders back, head held high, he wars a military style coat, blue with red lining. Somewhat looking like a dress blue coat in the Marine Corps but an older style to it. His deep navy-blue hair is short and trimmed with flaming red tips. There is no doubt he is the leader, Optimus Prime. This time as I look at these four bots, I finally can look at them with no programming interfering. 

I can't help but smile and whisper "Finally."

"So, you have us in this form, now speak. How did you know Sunstreaker and Crosshairs were injured so deep within their structure?" Ironhide scowls, confronting me, our noses almost touching. Part of me wants to turn and run, but I must stand my ground. 

"Ironhide. Give her some space." Optimus puts a hand on the weapon specialist shoulder and pulls him back. 

I take a deep breath before answering. Here we go. 

"I can see things other humans can't, even more than Ratchet can without using a deep scan. Anything mechanical, anything with an engine. Be it cars, trucks, generators, and apparently Cyberonians too." I pause waiting for someone to speak, questioning my sanity. 

"How is that possible?" Ratchet questions first. 

I glance at the others quick before speaking again. 

"I was an experiment when I was in high school. I was in a very bad car accident. Lost both my eyes and a partial crushed skull. There is more, but it doesn't interfere with this. My new eyes let me see everything inside a machine. Half my brain is a simple programming allowing me to see and understand anything I scan. Except you guys." Silence, something I expected. 

"But you knew about the damage in Sunstreaker's spark chamber and the twisted energon line in Crosshairs internals. That leads up to his helm. A major line that could have killed him." Ratchet wonders moving closer to me, while Ironhide and Jazz move back. 

"I can see everything in our systems like an x-ray. I know it sounds wrong to you, it sure does to me, considering your sentient beings. I can see every small detail. Usually I can turn it off, but with you, I can't, and I don't know why. That's why I asked you to be in holoform." I pause to take breath. 

"I know it sounds weird. It is. That's why no one knows, not even the military." 

The last sentence I point at Lennox. He has on a straight face, but you can see how hard he is thinking. 

"You're a mechanic, how has no one noticed you fixing everything that probably would need a higher knowledge that the average soldier. Sgt Tyme even said you are an average soldier, you don't qualify for the harder jobs yet." Lennox paces as he speaks, confused to the max. 

I try my hardest to not look at him with a dumbfounded look. 

"Sir, I play dumb. I pretend I only know so much." 

He gives me a look of clarity. He understands it all now. 

"I, and I'm sure others would agree, you should be on this side of the base, helping Ratchet with repairs." Prime suggests. 

"Optimus..." Ironhide starts. 

"I don't know how to turn it off and I'm sure your Autobots don't want me looking at their most...intimate details. Its not like I'm looking at a hmmvw. I can't be over here." I try not to yell. I don't understand how they don't understand. 

"Yeah, Optimus that's just...weird. Besides how could she help. She's small and fleshy." Ironhide argues. 

"Ironhide, seriously. You work with me all the time." Lennox calls out. 

"She will be under Ratchets command, he can help her learn to control her programing, maybe help her learn Cybertronian technology." Prime looks at Ratchet as he speaks. 

"I would like to learn what you know as well." Ratchet agrees staring intently at me. 

"Then it's settled, you report to Ratchet 0700 tomorrow." Lennox also agrees. 

"Wait don't I have a say in this?" I shout, hands clenched in fists. They look at me with little concern. 

"Taylor, I get that you can't control the program when you look at us, but this could help Ratchet and Jolt to repair us. Quickly and efficiently." Prime puts his hands on my shoulders looking down on me with his powerful gaze. I back away hands up in front of me. 

"Please let me think about this." I say, then without letting them get a word in, I run. Running has always been the easiest thing to do. 

As soon as I around the corner, I slam my back into the wall. My heart is racing through my chest. My anxiety is through the roof. My breathing is erratic, and I can't think straight. I need to get to my room. I need to get out of here. I push myself off the wall, trying not to stumble from dizziness. All I wanted was to serve my time unnoticed. Just do my job. So much for that.   
I make my way back to my side of base without any problems. With everyone working in their departments, no one noticed my nervous self, briskly walking past. I walk into my bay thinking I'm in the clear. Unfortunately, it isn't until the door slams shut behind me, I realize I'm not alone. I can't help but jump from the slam, my hand slapping to my chest and I lose my breath. I turn fast to see my Sgt leaning against the wall and his hand is on the door. I know that look on his face and I don't like it. I'm rooted to where I stand, and I watch him slowly make his way towards me, his arms crossed. I hate when he does this. He knows shit and he's going to toy with me and tease me about it, then order me around. 

"So, a little birdy told me some interesting information." He taunts as he circles me, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"What kind of information, Sgt?" I play along. I'm positive I already know the information he knows. 

"You sure have played us all very well. I never expected this. Specifically, you. I didn't think you could pull that kind of deceit. I'm not sure if I should be proud or disappointed."

I open my mouth to argue, but I don't have the words. I never thought I would hear my Sgt say such things. I've known this man for two years. Since I've joined the force. Then I hear laughter and a hard pat on my back causes me to almost fall forward. 

"I'm joking. I wouldn't want anyone to know either, if I was in your shoes. But I do wish you would have told me. I thought I was helping you and it turns out I only made things worse." He is looking me straight in the eyes, serious about this. 

"It's okay. It would of came out eventually." I sigh, looking down at the floor. 

"I know, but you did the right thing. We all know Sunstreaker would have never said anything and he probably would have let it kill him. Crosshairs too, he can be just as stubborn. They should be thankful you were able to catch the problems in time." He grabs my arms as he speaks, making me look at him. He has to bend down a bit to look me in the eye. I hate being so short. 

"I couldn't not say anything. They would have died, and I would feel at fault. But now the Major wants me to work on the other side of base with the Autobots. I can't turn the damn shit off to even talk to them. I don't want to be over there. I want to stay where I am." I let out. It feels good to let some of this stuff off my chest. 

"If I know you, you will find a way to make it work. Unfortunately, I have to order you to your new duty section tomorrow. I wish I didn't have to let you go. But know I'm always here to talk if you need it. You better not forget about me either. Now that I know about your secret powers, I'm going to use you as well. Especially when we can't figure out a problem with any of the vics." He always has a way to lighten up the mood. 

"How could I forget about you, Sgt? If I ever pick up Corporal, your pinning me. It's a fact." I smile up at him and get a beam back from him. 

"Your picking up next month and you know it." He gives me a light punch to the arm and we both break out in laughter. "Go get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow." 

I sigh knowing he's right. I sure wish he wasn't. So, I say goodbyes and head back the way I came. 

I wake in the morning, feeling the dread. Part of me wishes I would have died in the middle of the night. I am dreading my first day in the med bay. If it weren't for the discipline instilled in me I would take my time and make myself late. But unfortunately, I can't let that happen. I hate being late. I can't stand it. It would kill me if I let that happen. I can feel my anxiety building just thinking about it. I get dressed then take care of my hair. Then I make my way all the way across base. I pass by some guys from my platoon and of course they have to stop and ask why I'm heading the wrong way. 

"I got a new duty assignment." I say, knowing what they are about to ask next. 

"What why?" One asks. 

"Reasons to hard to explain I'm sure you will hear about soon enough." I sigh and wave a goodbye and head off. 

When I get to the Autobot hanger I slow down and watch for Autobots. I'm not sure what they do when not training or on a mission. I just hope to not run into any. If only luck was on my side.


	2. We all feel some pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a check up with Sunstreaker. LCPL Taylor sees things she probably shouldn't have and it only makes her curious. Will Ratchet give her the answer.

*Two weeks later*

"What is that fleshy doing here?" He growled as he come to a stop in front of Ratchet. 

I keep my stare away from him. Him and his brother always seem to have more problems than they lay on. Ratchet told me they are frontliners and that's why. They take the most damage. Sometimes I feel bad for them, but then they speak. Sideswipe with his vulgar tongue and Sunstreaker with his asshat attitude and personality. 

"She is training with me. You know this." Ratchet snaps back at him as he's getting his scanners ready.

"Sit." He orders. 

"Not with her here." I can't feel Sunstreaker staring into the top of my head. 

"Sunstreaker we've talked about this. She stays." 

"I don't want to be her test subject." Sunstreaker interrupts with a sneer. I flinch at his words. Not gonna lie, that hurt a bit. 

"You know...She's the one that found out about your spark chamber. She saved your spark!" Ratchet roars at him. Done with his whining. 

"Ratchet!" I stare up at him in shock. He promised not to tell. 

Sunstreaker becomes silent. I can still feel his eyes on me, but softer this time. I can't bring myself to look at him. 

"I'm sorry, but he needed to know." Ratchet apologizes. I see the tenderness in his optics from behind the engineering specs. 

"Now I suggest you sit down." Ratchet seethes through his teeth. Sunstreaker sits down instantly on the metal berth to his right. 

"We are just taking a scan to check you chamber." He pauses for a moment, grabbing his scanning tool. "Taylor, take a look. Let me know what you see." 

I stand slowly and walk closer to the edge of the table, looking at Sunstreaker's chest. Immediately errors pop up, making me step backward. I feel Sunstreaker's optics eye me down. I keep my focus on his chest, pushing queries out of my eyesight. Slowly making my way though to his chamber. I focus my attention on the surgical spot. I can see small scars from Ratchets incisions, but I now see other troubling ones. 

"It looks to have healed nicely." I comment to Ratchet. 

"Yes it does, you can go back to full duty, Sunstreaker. Next time if you know you're having problems with anything in the vicinity of your spark you better get in here." 

"Yes, Ratchet." Sunstreaker doesn't spare me a glance as he stands abruptly and walks out of the med bay. 

"Okay let's get back to working on your programming. Maybe we can get it to turn off today." 

"That would be nice. It's difficult to walk to and from here." I admit. 

*Three hours later*

My brain seems fried. I can barely think straight, barely walk. Ratchet had me focusing hard on trying to turn the program off. He wants to dig into my mind see why it's hard for me too, but there is no way I'm going to let him do surgery. No surgery for me. I'm making my way through the hanger, after three hours of mind bending. Just as I'm about to exit the other side of the hanger, I'm stopped by someone wrapping their arms around me. I immediately stiffen under embrace. We stay like this for over a minute before I say anything. 

"Who is touching me?" 

I feel the arms loosen and I'm spun around. I set sights on the sexiest man I've ever seen. His electric blue eyes are locked with my soft blue ones. Single strands of his auburn hair hang over them. Swaying in the breeze that flows through the open hanger. He has perfectly tan skin and facial features. High cheek bones, strong jaw and a smile that would stop anyone. He closes those beautiful eyes; his long lashes bouncing and leans his forehead against mine. His strong arms still holding me. 

"Thank you for saving, Sunny." His voice soft as he speaks. Now I know exactly who this God send is, Sideswipe. 

"Y-your...welcome." I whisper and close my eyes as well. 

I don't know how long we stand here. All I know is I've never felt so much love and appreciation, as Sideswipe is giving me right now. 

"He thanks you too, he just doesn't know how to show it." He says as we finally part, giving me a small smile. His hands move from my back to my waist. 

"We owe you our lives. If you need anything, anything at all, just come to us." I'm touched by his words. 

"You don't owe me anything. I was just trying to do what I thought was right." I tell the truth. 

"You saved my brother, you did more than what was right. Anyone would have let him suffer. Let him...die, but you didn't. Thank you." 

His hands hold tight and he continues to look me in the eye. He then let's go and backs away. His body slowly dissipating, disappearing from my sight. It gives a direct view of Sunstreaker, leaning against the wall, his optics bleeding into mine. His lip plates form a slight grin. Its enough to make my eyes see through the madness. His brother rolls up to him and his optics leave my eyes. That is my cue to leave. 

I turn on my heel and make my way across base. I do my best to avoid anyone and everyone, rushing to get to my barracks room. I need sleep, I need alone time, I need to get over that amazing hug. My heart fluttered in a way I've never felt before. Feelings I've never felt before. I'm not sure what to think of it. I sigh, I can't wait to fall into my bed. I wave to some fellow soldiers just before I reach the barracks. I whip my key out of my pocket opening up my door. I strip out of my uniform and throw it on the floor. I walk into the bathroom in only my sports bra and underwear. 

I don't have to wait long for the shower to heat and steam to fill up the room. I wipe the fog that covers the mirror and take a look at myself before jumping in. I run my fingers down my arms to my waist, tracing over the scars that litter my body. It's hard to not take in the large one starting under the center of my collar bone and down my sternum. "I hope no one ever has to see this." I mumble under my breath. They remind me of the ones I noticed on Sunstreaker. They were deep ones, ones you would never see on the outside. I wonder who tortured him. I shake my head and look away from my reflection. Time to hop in. 

After my shower, I put on a pair of short short jammi bottoms and a pink spaghetti strap tank top. I braid my semi dry hair and after turning off the lights I crawl into bed. Before I drift off to sleep, I remember I have the day off tomorrow. This brings a smile my face. 

The next morning I'm woken by the sun hitting my face. I look over at my clock and see that its eight in the morning. Normally I would have jumped up, freaking out that I'm late, but not today. Today I get to laze around in bed and do whatever I want. I don't even plan to leave my room. I curl up closer into my sheets, closing my eyes again. If only I could drift back to sleep. Unfortunately for me I once I'm awake, I'm awake. My programming is already booting up and that function is enough to keep me awake. So instead, I just lay here, keeping myself as relaxed as possible. 

I can't stop my mind from replaying yesterday over and over. It is so unfair for the Autobots to have such sexy holoforms. I also got a smile out of Sunstreaker. How is that possible? I mean it wasn't a huge smile, just a small smirk, I think, but still a smile non the less. I wonder what he looks like in his holoform. I mean if Sideswipe is sexy, Sunstreaker has to be just as sexy. They are twins after all. Oh how I want to run my fingers through Sides auburn hair. Stare into my eyes like he did yesterday. What is wrong with me? They are giant robots form another planets. I rub my hands over my face. The struggle is real. 

I decide to occupy my time with a book for now. I know later I might go out and bot watch. Optimus gave me permission to watch them to try and get my programming to shut off. I do it as often as I can. Especially if Ratchet doesn't need me. Most of the Autobots don't mind, they seem curious about why I'm there and my 'abilities' as they call it. I don't mind the questions, some can get a little personal, but I ignore those ones. Some bots, like Wheeljack, try and recruit me to help with stuff. To find things wrong with any equipment when they make or has been damaged in battle. I try to help with what I can, but even with their equipment, its hard to see clearly. There special metal is as alive as they are and makes it difficult to concentrate on. I just hope one day I figure this all out. Without having to be reprogrammed as Ratchet has suggested the first week I started working with him. 

As I lay in my bed, my hair lays over my chest. A few loose strands tickle my nose, but I don't let it bother me as I read my book. I can't help but let my mind wander to yesterdays meeting with Sunstreaker and the scars that covered the area around his spark chamber. A part of me wants to know how they got there, but the other part pleads to me to never find out. Knowing the damage I've lived through and the battles I've fought to stay alive, make me wonder if he has lived through the same. It could be the reason why he is so distant from the others and venomous to anyone who tries to get close. Except for his twin. Sideswipe is the only one I've seen treat him like he isn't some war machine. Sideswipe cares a lot for Sunstreaker and it shows. He's constantly trying to keep his twin happy. Joking with him or training with him. They are always together, it is very rare to see them apart. Their personalities are so different, but you can see that they are made for each other. They complete each other, like soul mates. Two sparks made from one. Humans would see it as disgusting and sinful, but they aren't humans and its beautiful how they work together. How they are one with each other.   
Thinking about it, I want to ask Ratchet what happened to Sunstreaker. I know I'm taking a risk, but I'm curious. I know he has a little more respect for me after saving his life. I just must know if we have in some weird way, lived through the same thing. God, what am I thinking? Sunstreaker and I could never be the same. I want to understand him and the way he is. He would never tell me himself, so maybe I need to get someone else to tell me. 

I can't focus on this book anymore. Not that it isn't interesting, but I'm thinking to much about Sunstreaker and his scars. I think I'll go for a run to clear my mind. I'll put some music on and run around the edge of base. There is a dirt road that winds around the base fence, to keep everyone inside. Well that's what it feels like sometimes. Its only to keep everyone out. Though I thought that was what the water was for. You know being on an island and all. I pull on a pair of sweats and my army shirt. I tie my hair up in a bun and grab my mp3 player. Yeah, I know I'm old school. I don't even have a cell phone. Why do I need one if everyone I talk to is right next door? At least that's how I think of it. 

*------------------*

"Ratchet can I ask you a question?" I don't want to interrupt him, but it's been eating at me and I need to know. 

"Yes?" He doesn't look up form the screen of his computer. 

"What happened to Sunstreaker to have all those scars underneath near his spark chamber?" 

I see him tense and optics go wide as if recalling a memory. His jaw opens, then closes again. Silence looms around us. It must be a hard subject to talk about. 

"Never mind, Ratchet. I shouldn't have asked." I say quickly and turn back to my work. 

"It's not my business to tell you and before you think to ask Sunstreaker, he's had probably the worst experiences over all of us, even me or Prime. So, I advise you not to ask, same for his twin." He warns.   
It only fuels my curiosity even more, but I know what it's like to not want questions asked. So, I will respect the fact and forget I even thought about it. 

"I understand." I whisper. Silence fills the room again, not as uncomfortable as before. 

"May I ask you a question?" Ratchet stops what he's doing and looks down at me. I pause for a moment before looking up at him. I wonder what he could want to know. 

"What is the real reason you got experimented on. Why did the humans turn you into half a computer?" He turns, whole upper half facing me now. I get up from my spot on the floor and walk closer to him. 

"I told you I was in a bad accident. I had a crushed skull and lost both my eyes. It was a new development and they wanted to try it on me. It worked, I got my eyesight back as well as full brain function and the mobility of my limbs." I explain hoping it's enough for him. 

"But why you?"

He must have been thinking about this for a while. I look to the ground, thinking if I really want to tell him or not. I haven't known him for too long yet. No one knows the real reason on why I am the way I am. 

"You can trust me, Taylor. I won't say anything to anyone." 

"It's not that I can't trust you, Ratchet. Its just something no one knows, and I don't know if I want anyone to know." I speak to the ground, unsure of how to go about this. I feel his eyes boring into me, I know he's trying to understand. 

"Well, when your ready, if your ever ready, know that I am here if you'd like to talk about it." 

I snap my eyes up to him, he's already turned back to his work. My program falters for a moment before errors begin to pop up. So, I look away and go back to my work, but not without whispering a quiet thank you to Ratchet.


	3. Whats your Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker can be so damanding

I hang out in the Autobot hanger. I have yet to perfect turning their signals off yet, but I feel I’m getting close. I sit on some crates out of the way. Watching the Autobots work. The more I’m around the more I’m fascinated. Through I still feel as if I’m invading their privacy. Ratchet told me not to worry to much as long as I keep my eyes from more intimate parts. I can’t agree more. I’m currently staring at Wheeljack’s feet as he converses with other bots. He has errors, but from what Ratchet has told me, they are all normal. My program isn’t wired for Cybertronians. Ratchet has been trying to come up with a way to be able to program it, but even if he does, I’m not sure I want him to try and install it. Wheeljack is also one of the bots that is very fascinated in how I work. Always tells me if I have any questions, to ask anything. He’s also one of the few that doesn’t get weirded out about me staring for long periods of time. I also know he has been working with Ratchet on trying to come up with a way to upgrade my programing.

A metallic silver sheen comes in my view, up close and personal. I am now looking closely at the pelvic region of a robot. And my mind is running circles around its protoform. It’s not the first time this has happened, but their anatomy confuses me every time. My eyes shutter and I look up. 

“Your eyes linger longer than usual.” Sideswipe smirks down to me. 

“Sideswipe! How many times have I told you not to do that?” I stand abruptly and yell up to him. 

“I’m just trying to help you learn.” He teases, skating after me as I storm away. 

“Standing in front of me like that tells me otherwise.” I growl. He skates around me, stopping in front of me. I cross my arms, hip cocked to the side and foot tapping. 

“When will you accept our offer?” He asks, already knowing what I’m thinking. 

“I’ve already gave you an answer.” 

“We won’t accept no for an answer.” 

“Then maybe your brother should try to ask, instead of always you.” I scowl. 

His jaw slacks and his optics look to the ceiling before finding mine again. The gears and circuits working to focus on me. 

“You know he won’t.” I say for him, not letting him give a response, I jog around him and head out of the hanger. 

I head to my barracks room to chill before heading to the med bay after lunch. I’m getting tired of Sideswipe and his antics. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows how to be serious, I have seen him in battle, and he is a very different bot. I don’t even know how to describe it. Both him and his twin are merciless. They make killing Decepticons a art. They dance together, not just fighting, they are graceful and mesmerizing. It’s hard not to watch them. I wish I could see them without my programming. I’m sure they are even more enticing. 

The latest battle with the Decepticons, I had to be with Ratchet of course, but I got to see way more action than I would have gotten just driving a hummv. I stayed close to Ratchet, but far enough that I didn’t get trampled on. Lennox wasn’t to happy with me being so close, but its not up to him anymore. I take orders from Ratchet now. Anyway, the twins come rolling up in front of us. Ratchet and I stay back away, only to fight if needed. The twins don’t normally need help to get rid of a rouge Decepticons. They transform from their alt modes with a beautiful sense of grace. Sunstreaker more so than Sideswipe. They whiped their blades out before they even land on the ground and as the Con charges forward, they go from two bots to one. They dance the waltz, the rumba, the tango. Whatever you want to call it, they dance. They don’t fight like in a ring. They don’t have to hold hands to be in tune with each other. Their choreography is in perfect sync, like they have been taking lessons since they first started to walk. Like a Ballet dancer who hasn’t been able to put away her pink ribbon shoes after dancing for so many years, making her feet look battered and weak.

I want to focus on them. I want to bleed their beauty into my brain. I want to remember it over and over. I want to put it on a dvd and play it on a big screen. But I can’t do that when my stupid programed mind keeps clouding my eyesight with errors and inaccuracies. I don’t get to see the way Sunstreaker snarls as he slices through the blasted con. The con fighting back to get the gold and silver bots off them. I couldn’t see the way Sideswipe spins into his draws. I want to be able to look at them and see the gears in their optics focus and re focus. Sunstreaker’s will flash red depending on how angry he is. Sideswipe will smirk as he sees energon run down the bucket of bolts limbs. If only I could see it more clearly. God I really need to figure out how to shut these things off. 

I groan at the recent memory and roll off my bed. I slowly shrug off my jeans I had been wearing, then I put on my uniform. I just finish setting my belt straight when a knock hits my door. 

“Ugh!” I complain out loud. I don’t even have my boots on yet. There’s another knock. 

“What!” I shout as I swing the door open, letting it slam into the wall. 

I stare into a pair of wide eyes of electric blue eyes with strands of blond hair falling over them. They are the same shape and color as his brothers. There are no errors covering my vision as I stare at this beauty of a man in front of me. His skin is just lighter than his twins. Sideswipe must get more sun. Its kind of funny. Sunstreaker is golden and has light skin. Sideswipe is silver with tan skin. But their eyes, they are exactly the same. They read the same, they say the same things. As I stare into Sunstreaker’s eyes, they are telling me everything he wants to say. 

“Can I help you?” I spit out, really unsure what to say. 

He opens his mouth, pauses, then closes them. His eyes look to the floor and I look him down. I see his hands start to shake in the pocket of his black jeans. We both look up at the same time and our eyes lock again. 

“Please let us take you out. To thank you. So, I can thank you.” His mouth lingers open, as if to say more, but it closes before the words can come out. 

I can’t help but smile. Sides must have finally gotten through to him. 

“You could just tell me thank you and forget about taking me out.” I suggest, leaning against the door with my arms crossed. 

“I want to take you out.” He blurts out, taking a step towards me. 

“I mean we want to take you out.” 

His cheeks flush and he looks away from me again. I want to laugh, but I smile instead. I don’t need to make him more nervous than he already is. He’s so cute like this. Much better than his intimidating scowl he always wears. 

Silence falls between us for a moment. I take in what he’s asking me. I want to say yes, but I’m not sure if it would be allowed. I mean for one we are different species and two we work together. Why does this have to be so difficult? If someone from my platoon asked me out, I would say no in a heartbeat. If it didn’t work out, it would make work harder for us. These guys are aliens from a different planet. I’m a computer hybrid. Would it even work? What if it doesn’t work out? Sunstreaker could kill me with one step. 

“I need to think about it.” I say in a quiet voice. He looks up with promise in his eyes. 

“Don’t take to long.” He smiles and gives me a wink. I could get used to this Sunstreaker. He is just as attractive as his twin. 

“I won’t.” I watch him turn and walk away. Then before my eyes, he dissolves into thin air. I will never get used to that. 

I finish getting dressed and head to the med bay. My mind is still trying to wrap around Sunstreaker just minutes before. At least now I know they are both serious. I still have a smile on my face as I walk into medical zone. Ratchet is sitting behind his desk working on some datapads, but he puts them down the moment I make my entrance. 

“What’s got you smitten?” He asks seriously. I freeze at the words that just came out of his intake. 

“Where did you learn that word?” I point a finger at him. 

“I heard a soldier say it the other day. I had to look it up to figure out what it was. Interesting word though.”

I can’t help but laugh. Its always funny hearing the Autobots use human lingo. It’s so unnatural for them, but its so funny to hear. 

“You didn’t answer the question.” 

Always straight to the point. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Your pheromone levels are high, and you never smile like that. So, it’s not nothing.” “

Why are you sniffing me?” I try and change the subject. 

“Is it the twins?” I gasp wide and start to stutter on my words. 

“No..What..Why would you think that..No, no.” He smiles down at me. 

“Did you finally say yes?” 

“You knew?” 

“I know everything.” 

“Just because you’re a medic doesn’t mean you know everything.” I walk towards my work place and sit down. Maybe if I ignore him, he will forget it. 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” I groan in frustration. 

“No, I said I’d think about it.” 

He doesn’t ask anymore questions after that. We sit in silence and focus on our work. I read some files Ratchet gave me to learn about his species. They are almost exactly like an actual car except their metal is living metal and their energon is their blood like oil is for a car. The energon runs through their engines and lubricates the cylinders to move their hydraulics and drivetrain. They use coolant to run through their radiators and fan to cool themselves. They do have fuses to work their lights and other electronics like in an actual car. They can pop too, its funny when they do. You can hear it if they get worked up too much or don’t take proper care. Jazz, one day, was sparing with Ironhide. I happened to be in the room training myself. I heard it before I saw it. The pop, then girly scream from Jazz made it way funnier. You’d think he’d never had a fuse blow. I’m not sure what fuse it was. I’m assuming it was something to do with his audio systems, because music began to blare though his speakers with the bass on high and no matter what he tried it wouldn’t shut off. The best part was the song that played. “U can’t touch this” By MC Hammer. Not the type of music I thought he would listen too. I thought he would be a jazz or blues kind of bot. 

As I read more about them and learn from them, I can tell that my programing is slowly taking it all in. It’s taking longer than information on cars or tactical vehicles, but at least its working. Now if only it would make it easier to see them. To look at them and really see them for who they are. Not just machines that my programming seems to be taking them for. They are more than just machines. They are sentient beings, with emotions and feelings, they can feel pain, they can speak their mind and they can die. They can get hurt and they can be healed. They are more than just robots from outer space. This is just so frustrating. Why can’t I get an upgrade that lets me understand the Cybertronian’s? I haven’t had an actual upgrade in years, since I left the facility. 

As the day goes by, my mind begins to wonder to the holoform that stood in front of my door this morning. How he looked so nervous standing there. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I would never tell him that though. He might step on me. I can’t believe he came and asked me. Sides has been asking me out for weeks, but I only said I wanted Sunstreaker to do it, because I figured he never would. Then I would never have to give them an answer. Now I have to give them an answer. What is so special about me that they seem to see? If anything, I’m a freak of nature. I was built into a high-tech machine. What would two frontliners, who are beyond gorgeous, want with a freak like me? They could have any girl they want, but they are choosing me. If it’s just because I saved Sunstreaker’s life, then its more of a thank you date, not a real date. That’s probably it. They probably think its some Earth custom to take someone out as thanks. They don’t really like me and why would they?

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Ratchet stirs me from my thoughts. 

“Just these notes you’ve given me.” I lie, hoping he’ll buy it. 

“You haven’t scrolled down in the past half hour. I know your thinking about something else.” 

Damn he’s good. 

“It’s nothing important, I’ll get back to reading.” 

I shove my nose down into the data pad and focus on the words written. I hear him sigh, but he doesn’t continue, which is a relief to me. Now I really need to focus. 

The end of the day comes closer and I dread walking out those doors. I know the twins will probably be snooping around out there somewhere, probably waiting for me. I don’t have an answer. I mean I kind of do, but its complicated. I need to say no and put my foot down. A date would mean nothing to them, its only to thank me for saving Sunstreaker’s life. Then after than we would probably never talk again. They don’t need to do that. A simple thank you is enough for me. They don’t owe me anything. Yeah, I’m going to tell them no. Hopefully they leave it at that. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ratchet.” I send a wave over to the medic. 

“Sounds good, Taylor.” He doesn’t look up from his work, but he never does. 

I head out of the medical bay and make my way to the hanger, to cross over to the other side and get to my barracks room. I keep my eyes open and scouting for a certain duo. So far so good. I move quickly across the hanger, but just before I was out, two lambos drifted to a stop in front of me. The holoforms got out and two beautiful men stood in front of me, both leaning against their alts, arms crossed. They are definitely twins. 

“Can I help you?” I ask, hoping to avoid the actual problem. 

“Yes, you can. You can give us an answer.” Sideswipe is the one to speak, he takes a step away from his alt and walks closer to me. 

His brother does the same and they stand side by side in front of me, towering over me. I lean back to look up at them, both sets of eyes staring down at me, with a piercing gaze. I need to say no, but they are making it so hard. 

“I can’t.” I say quickly and try to maneuver around them. 

Sunstreaker grabs my arm before I can get to far. 

“Hey!” I exclaim, trying to pull free. 

“You can’t what? Go out with us or answer us? Are we not good enough for you?” Sunstreaker immediately started spitting questions at me, tightening his grip on me. 

“It’s not that. Let me go.” I keep trying to pull free, not looking at them, keeping my eyes on the white knuckled grip on my forearm. 

“Then what is it? Why can’t you tell us?” 

“Sunny! Let her go, your scaring her. This is not the way to treat a femme.” Sideswipe intervened, moving in-between us, grabbing Sunstreaker’s arm, making him release me. 

I rub my hand over the area Sunstreaker had a firm grip on and I back away. 

“She needs to give us an answer.” Sunstreaker shouted. 

“And if you keep scaring her, she never will.” Then he turned to me. 

“Look if you’re not ready to give us an answer, that’s okay. We will wait for you.” Sideswipe puts a hand on my shoulder, and I feel a shiver run down my spine. 

“Thank you, I’m just not sure what to say yet.” I glance up at them quick, then back down at my feet. 

“I’m going to go now.” 

With that I turn and leave them in the hanger.


End file.
